<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Me I’m Pretty by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128017">Tell Me I’m Pretty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force'>Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bumbleby Oneshots [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam is a creep, F/F, High School AU, they can’t help themselves apparently</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - “Where did all of those bruises come from?”</p><p>When Blake finds out her best friend got into a fight, she can’t help but worry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bumbleby Oneshots [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell Me I’m Pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Where did all of those bruises come from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blake! Hey! You look great today! New haircut—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cut the bullshit, Yang,” Blake says, though not unkindly as she reaches out and grasps the collar of Yang’s shirt and gently pushed up against her car. Her amber gaze drifts worriedly over Yang’s face and body, cataloguing each and every cut and bruise that covered her skin. Yang’s right arm is held in a sling against her chest and Blake finds herself praying that it’s just a sprain. A soft, concerned noise escapes her throat and she raises her hand, cupping her best friend’s jaw and brushing her thumb against her split lip tenderly. “Who did this to you?” She asks in a soft murmur, her voice shifting into a furious growl as the mere </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>of anyone hurting Yang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You gonna go defend my honour, Belladonna?” Yang teases, her lips curling into a soft smirk as she leans into Blake’s touch, a low chuckle escaping her throat. “I might </span>
  <em>
    <span>swoon.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck you,” Blake huffs, a breathy little laugh leaving her as Yang turns her head ever so slightly to press her lips against Blake’s palm, never kissing but rather, testing boundaries. Blake swallows, hard, and steps closer to Yang, guiding her to press their foreheads together. “You’re my best friend. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>legally obligated </span>
  </em>
  <span>to feel protective over you… especially when you show up to my car covered head to toe in injuries. What the fuck happened to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got into a fight with that Taurus kid. He was being gross about you again and I tried to ignore it, just like you said, but then Ruby couldn’t handle hearing one of her friends talked about like that and told him to knock it off,” Yang says softly, curling the fingers of her good hand into the belt loops of Blake’s jeans and pulling her even closer to her, their hips now pressing together as Yang curls her arm loosely around Blake’s waist. “He tried to stand over her and, well, you know how protective I am over the people I care about. With how he was talking about you and how he was standing over my sister… I just couldn’t stand by and let it go. I pushed him back and told him to fuck off and he just… clocked me one so I fought back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Blake says with a wince, her black cat ears pinning back against her head. She’d been dealing with the unwanted attention of Adam for some time now, attention that she’d chosen to ignore. “I’m sorry, Yang.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have nothing to apologise for. It’s not your fault that creep can’t take no for an answer,” Yang scoffs, rolling her eyes and smiling softly at her. “Besides… you should see </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He got the short end of the stick </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>a suspension… I mean, I did too but hey! At least you won’t have to deal with him for a bit, right?” Yang quips, grinning hopefully at Blake before slowly deflating at Blake’s stern expression. “I know, I know. You don’t need me fighting your battles for you. I just hate how he treats you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should speak to Goodwitch.” Blake mutters, her brow furrowing anxiously as she drops her hands to Yang’s shoulders, her fingers curling into her shirt tightly. “Or my parents. Something needs to be done about Adam.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or I could hit him with my bike?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so stupid,” Blake says, her tone soft, fond and without malice as she raises a hand to slowly drag the tip of a finger down Yang’s nose. “What am I gonna do with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love me? Adore me? Tell me I’m pretty and feed me?” Yang says cheekily, pressing her forehead firmly against Blake’s and giggling when Blake snorts indignantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>love and adore you, you dork,” Blake laughs, biting her lip as she nudges Yang’s nose with her own, inhaling the familar scent of her citrus perfume mixed with her natural smell of leather and smoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should still feed me and tell me I’m pretty though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Like a date?” Blake teases softly, smirking softly when Yang, despite all of her flirtatious talk, blushes a dark red, a nervous chuckle leaving the taller girl as her hand flexes against Blake’s back. “Is that what you want? For me to take you out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or… I could take you out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… no. No, I’m definitely taking you out,” Blake says with an amused snort, pulling back and nodding towards her car as she starts walk around to her driver’s side door, pausing to glance over at Yang when she squeaks. “You can handle the next one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait… seriously?! You- you want to—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone else already thinks we’re a couple and I think we both know we’re not just friends at this point,” Blake says softly, nervously, watching as Yang stares at her with an amazed expression crossing her face. “Unless you don’t want to…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No, I want to. I… </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to.” Yang says quietly, catching Blake by her hand and surprising her by planting an almost shy kiss against Blake’s forehead. “Um… sorry about you having a busted up date?” Yang grins sheepishly, her cheeks growing ever darker as Blake snorts at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You damn well </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re still hot.” Blake mutters, glancing away with burning cheeks and a barely held back smile. “Now get in the car. We already spend too much time in this hellhole as it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake giggles as Yang grins at her and plants a quick kiss to her nose before sauntering over to the passenger side door with what Blake </span>
  <em>
    <span>suspects </span>
  </em>
  <span>is a little more sway to her hips than usual. Blake sighs, rolling her eyes fondly as she climbs into her car and starts the engine, a helpless smile crossing her face as Yang slips her hand into Blake’s. Blake brings it up to her lips, brushing a shy kiss against Yang’s knuckles and smiling against her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much like gravity bringing one back to earth, falling for Yang had been inevitable, something that had been far too easy as they spent more and more time together. She was only too glad to know that it was mutual.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>